


TLC

by Tobyfan



Category: due South
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-21
Updated: 2004-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyfan/pseuds/Tobyfan
Summary: Fraser gets hurt while pursuing a perpatrator. Ray takes care of him.





	TLC

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
TLC

## TLC

by Anne

Author's website: http://home.att.net/~amytych/senfic.html

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. I'm just playing.

Author's Notes: Thanks to Maverick for beta. This story is dedicated to Actizera, who knows why.

Story Notes: 

* * *

Title: TLC  
By Anne  
Pairing: Fraser/RayK  
Rating: R  
For Actizera, who knows why. 

* * *

"Fraser, Fraser. Are you okay?" 

Fraser's eyes fluttered open and Ray breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Ray? What happened?" he asked, running his fingers over the large, purplish bump on his forehead. 

"Your face got in the way of a metal pipe, that's what happened. Why you gotta do these things?" Ray snapped, grabbing Fraser's hand and pulling him into a sitting position. "You feel dizzy?" 

Fraser paused for a moment, as if considering the question. "I feel I am all right to stand." Ray pulled him to his feet and he swayed a little. 

"That's it; we're taking you to a hospital." 

* * *

The doctor diagnosed a mild concussion and said Fraser needed to be watched for 24 hours. Ray took him back to his apartment and fed him soup. 

"Did we catch the perpetrators, Ray?" 

"Yeah, Huey and Dewey picked'em both up a few blocks away." 

"That's good, Ray," Fraser said absently. He looked like he was going to pass out. "I think I'll lie down now." 

He headed for the couch, but Ray steered him toward the bedroom. When Fraser didn't protest, Ray knew he was in a bad way. He covered Fraser with a blanket and got a cold compress for his head. 

He checked back every ten minutes to make sure Fraser was breathing. The rest of the time, he just paced. 

* * *

When Fraser woke again, it was dark out. Ray heard the springs on the bed squeaking and he brought a cold glass of water into the bedroom with him. Fraser sat up and the cloth slipped off his forehead. 

"Thank you kindly," Fraser said before drinking the entire glass down. 

"How you feeling?" 

"Still a bit light-headed, but better." 

"Good," he said, nodding. 

"Ray, I appreciate your taking care of me." He blushed and Ray wondered why. 

"Not a problem. You hungry?" 

"Surprisingly, no. But I would appreciate another glass of water." 

Ray took the glass back into the kitchen and refilled it. Fraser was sitting on the edge of the bed when he came back. 

"Where do you think you're going?" 

"It's getting late, Ray, and you..." 

"The doctor said you need to be watched for 24 hours," Ray said, sounding exasperated. 

"I wasn't going to leave, Ray. I was merely going to move to the couch," he said, and started to stand. 

"Nuh uh. You're staying put." 

"You shouldn't have to sleep on the couch in your own home." 

Ray opened his mouth to respond, but Fraser beat him to it. "Would you feel comfortable...?" he started but then stopped. 

"Doing what?" 

"I was going to suggest that the bed is big enough for two, but then I realized that you might not feel comfortable in such a situation." 

Ray grinned, hoping to cover up the nervous flutters in his stomach. "Move over, Fraser. I take up a lot of room." He stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers and got in the bed. 

* * *

Ray had forgotten to close the blinds completely the night before. The morning sun peaked in through the slats, covering his face in horizontal lines. He felt hot and heavy and his erection was straining the confines of his pants. 

He realized that the heaviness he felt was actually Fraser, who was draped halfway across his body. Fraser's arm was curled around his waist and he could feel his moist breath against his throat. He shuddered at the feel of Fraser against him. 

Fraser stirred and Ray could feel his eyelashes fluttering against his neck. Fraser lifted his head and looked at Ray. 

"Good morning, Ray," he said, seemingly nonchalant about the way they were pressed close together. He did betray a bit of discomfort with a blush. "I hope you slept well." 

"I did. How about you?" 

"Very well, thank you." He made no effort to move away from Ray. 

"Your bump is smaller." 

Fraser brushed his hand over the bruise on his forehead. "Ah yes. The swelling seems to have gone down." He leaned in a little then and Ray felt his heartbeat speed up. "I can justly attribute that to my excellent care in your hands." 

Ray felt his own face grow red at the compliment. "You woulda done the same for me." 

"Indeed, I would have," Fraser declared, then lowered his voice. "I care for you very much." His eyes were burning into Ray's and there was no mistaking what he saw in them. He leaned up on his elbows and kissed Fraser's bruise gently. 

"Oh, Ray," Fraser whispered and closed his eyes. 

Ray's arm came around Fraser's shoulder and he pressed kisses all down his face. By the time he got to his mouth, it was open slightly, waiting for him. Their mouths met and he tasted Fraser, groaning at the flavor and the sensation. Fraser came alive under the kiss and he pulled Ray against him, their legs tangling. Ray could feel that Fraser was just as hard as he was and that sent a jolt right down his spine to his cock. 

The kisses deepened as they moved against each other, and Ray had an insistent urge to get naked with Fraser as soon as possible. They needed to talk about that before Ray just started undressing him. He pulled back reluctantly and was pleased to see Fraser panting and flushed with arousal. 

"Fraser, can I...I mean, do you want..." 

"Oh, yes. Please, Ray," he answered enthusiastically and began pulling Ray's t-shirt over his head. Minutes later, the scant remainder of their clothes were discarded on the floor and across the bed. Ray looked at Fraser then, really looked in a way he'd never dared before. He was still flushed, his smooth skin fairly glowed with anticipation, and his hair was unkempt. Ray decided that a picture of Fraser looking exactly like this should be next to the word "sex" in the dictionary. 

"My God, Fraser, you're fucking gorgeous." 

"Oh, no, Ray, you are. And I think you should call me Ben right now." 

"Ben. Right. Okay, Ben works," he stuttered, and moved up against him again. The feel of Ben's skin against his was like an electric shock. 

"Oh my, Ray," Fraser whispered. 

"My thoughts exactly, Ben," he said and brushed their lips together for another kiss. It was more emotional this time, but no less arousing. They pressed against each other, somehow moving in sync by instinct. Ben seemed to know exactly when to counter Ray's thrusts and make him feel it in every nerve in his body. He wanted everything from this man. 

"Touch me, Ben," he breathed against his mouth. 

Fraser slid a hand between their bodies and wrapped a hand around them both, causing Ray to groan. "Yeah, that's it." 

Ray ran his hand over Fraser's back, pulling the Mountie hard against him with every thrust. Ben was making the most wonderful sex noises Ray had ever heard. Every sigh, every groan fed his lust and made him greedy for more. He squeezed Ben's ass, eliciting a wonderful gasp. Still not enough. 

He removed his hand from Ben's ass and pushed them into his hot mouth. Fraser sucked greedily. Ray shuddered and nearly lost sight of what he'd been planning to do. He pulled his wet fingers out of Ben's mouth and slipped them in between the cheeks of his ass. He waited for signal, which Ben was only to happy to provide by pushing back against the finger. Ray heeded the green light and rubbed his fingers around the sensitive hole. A deeper, breathier groan. Oh yes. 

He pressed hard against the entrance to Ben's body and pushed his long finger inside. Ben gasped against and squeezed their cocks harder. 

"Oh, God, Ray!" 

Ray was amazed at how responsive Ben was. And to _him_ , of all people. He'd seen Ben play hard to get more times than he could count. To know that Ben was all hot and bothered because of him made his heart swell and his cock throb. 

Ben pushed hard against Ray. Every back thrust drove Ray's finger deeper inside him and it wasn't long before Ben was thrumming and shaking against him. He felt liquid heat spread across his belly and it took him over the edge. 

"Jesus Christ," he exclaimed, when he could breathe again. 

Fraser, who seemed to recover a heck of a lot faster, was kissing his face. "That was an amazingly wonderful experience, Ray." 

"Yeah, you could say that." He was still panting. 

"I was quite surprised, but pleased, to discover that you wanted to." 

"Are you kidding me, Ben?" The new name still felt a little weird on his tongue. "I've wanted to do that for months." 

Ben looked surprised. "I had no idea." 

"Yeah, well, neither did I. About you, I mean. I think we're both pretty good at hiding things cause of shit we had to deal with before." 

Ben nodded. "Oh, you're referring to Vi..." 

Ray covered his lips with four long fingers. "Ssh. Let's not ruin our good mood." 

"Right you are," Fraser said and settled into the crook of Ray's arm. 

_end_

* * *

End TLC by Anne:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
